Precious
by xoxi
Summary: Peony Euphemia Potter was an exquisite creature the three most powerful supernatural beings vowed to protect, treasure and love for eternity. " She looks like an angel, but seduced the devils" I don't own the cover. A Harry Potter, Tvd crossover. (Female harry).


_About the story:_

1- Precious is a Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries crossover.

2- I don't own either of the two franchises. Only the plot and some original characters are mine.

3- This story is rated M for a reason. It will contain violence, dark themes and a mature polyamorous relashionship.

4- There will be a large age gap. The female lead is physically 17 years old while the male protagonists are 25, 27 and 29.

5- Some chapters are not edited. Please excuse any grammatical errors.

6- I absolutely love reading your comments! Please do leave reviews as I am trying to grow as a writer.

 _Prologue :_

Since she was a little girl, she'd always put others before herself. As hard as it was, she constantly kept her word, tried to hold on to absolutely everyone and even went several extra miles for all those she cared for. She was by nature a generous giver, ordinary an easy forgiver, and for the past few months an avid lover. Peony Euphemia Potter was born with a titanic need of affection, but way bigger was her desire to spread it.

 _' then why? '_ The young girl wailed weakly.

The deep silence was strocking her little frame in ribbons of pain and heartbreak, the waves were vigorously crushing her bones, completely drowning her beneath their weight. Almost mockingly, the cold licked at her face, crepting under her ruined dress and spreading across her purpulish-blue skin. Her thirst for light and company was slowly, oh so slowly squeezing the life out of her.

She couldn't understand...

 _Why was she all alone? Shouldn't it be over by now? They should have found her already! How long had it been? days, weeks, months? Merlin, were they even looking for her? Was she... was she finally forgotten?_

Peony was so much tired... She need it to be over. The torture was just too much to handle. And she tried! Godric did she try to ignore the pain, to give in to it, to simply die... But she'd wake up every single time, heaviness sitting on her chest, dullness gripping her heart and haziness spreading in her mind.

Remembering how her name perfectly rolled off their mouths was a painful pleasure, a saintly torture. Everything they said, did and were made her feel at home, like she wasn't the outcast anymore, like she finally belonged.

She wasn't delusional. She did have her fair share of luck throughout the years, but even her couldn't pull out of it, certainly not this time. Peony knew for a fact she wouldn't be making anymore memories. The old bittersweet ones were all she'd ever have and she would hang onto them with all her might.

 **Calloused fingers worshipfully stroking her naked back were what woke her up. Her still fuzzy mind slowly registred the broad chest she was lying on and the strong arm snuggly curled around her waist.**

 **His strong heartbeat had nearly succeeded in lulling her back to sleep when he slightly lifted her against him. A tiny whimper escaped her lips as a kiss tickled her nose, a much more noticeable sound slipped out of her mouth as teeth nibbled on the side of her already marked neck.**

 **' _Men_.' She huffed.**

 **She was very much tired, and thus extremely cranky. She had spent a good part of the night tossing and turning in their bed, way too afraid to close her eyes. Her nightmares were back with a vengeance.**

 **Her mate had been her knight in shining armour. He stayed by her side the entire time, holding her hand, strocking her hair and whispering sweet words she would probably never remember in her ear. She was extremely grateful, really, but it was apparently too early in the morning for her brain to realise it. Not even bothering to open her eyes, Peony mustered up her scariest scowl. As a deep chuckle reached her ears, she knew she probably looked more like an angry puppy.**

 **Her vampire gently squeezed and caressed her butt, earning him a soft moan and a sleepy peck on the chest.**

 **" Lemme sleep..." She mumbled exhausted.**

 **" Please..." She whimpered, groggily bringing her hand up to his face and trying to... well she wasn't quite sure what she tried to do; she just knew it perfectly worked because in the next instant, her lover began readjusting the thick blanket around her body, making sure she was perfectly cocooned in the warmth.**

 **" As you wish little one. " He cooed while gently kissing her palm.** **" Sleep some more" He tucked the pale limb under the comforter too and began caressing her cheek.** **" I love you."**

 **With a gentle smile and a mumbled me too, she rolled onto her side and deeply inhaled his scent, her nose softly rubbing along his skin.**

 ** _Grapefruit, ginger, and something woody. Cedar? Uh-huh, definitely cedar._**

 **She thought it was mesmerising, intoxicating and arousing. She loved it a lot, it made her feel at home. She snuggled to him. Where he was tall and muscular she was small and soft, perfectly molding against him. His fingers began outlining the shape of her face, lingering at her mouth and her lips parted by habit allowing him to slip his thumb between her teeth. She quickly passed out again suckling and nibbling on his finger.**

Her plump lips opened again, this time looking for much needed oxygen. The salty seawater gushed down into her throat, and spreaded on her lungs.

As the throbbing against her skull increased, she felt like her head was about to explode. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin. Blood pounded viciously behind her emerald orbs and her dainty throat burned as if thousand of needles had been plunged into it. Survival instincts took over and she tried her best to summon her magic. It was in vain. She was powerless, the situation was hopeless.

 **For once, the tiny clicks and little thumps of fingers dancing skillfully over the laptop's keys did nothing to calm her nerves. Even the magnificent trumpet solo playing through the speakers added to her frustration. If anything, the noise only made her want to pull her dark curls out.**

 **She was lying on her back on the floor, the cushioned surface softly tickling her bare legs. Her figure was drowning in an oversized jumper and her small feet were snuggly covered by fuzzy socks.** **Her lips were in a pout as she glared at the thick book floating a few inches above her face. The intricate words and ungraspable sentences were mocking her, viciously pocking fun at her intellect.**

 **She hated Latin.**

 **As discretely as she could, she stole a small glance at the man working at his desk. With one hand relaxed on his lap and the other one cupping his chin, his index finger slowly trailing across his lower lip, he looked nothing less than the king he was.**

 **Their eyes met, and for a small second, her glimmering emeralds were unable to escape the grasp of his storming ocean. For a tiny moment, he could see into her soul, read her every thought and unravel her deepest secrets. The feeling was unnerving, terrifying even. Yet, she knew she wouldn't trade it for the world.**

 **Her face was every bit as red as her sweatshirt when she looked away, her heart even skipping a beat or two. When Peony deemed it safe enough, she peeked at him one more time. Except a tiny quirk of his lips, he looked completely unaffected as he signed some document.**

 **Her head tilted slightly to the side as her eyes filled with wonder and deliberation. Should she ask for his help? Her lower lip pouted even more when she glanced at her phone, she'd been reading the same paragraph for over an hour and still didn't have the slightest idea what it was about. She wanted to take a break. Peony nodded to herself. Yeah, she was definitely asking for his help.**

 **He didn't even bat an eye when she nervously climbed on his lap. She rubbed her nose against his, gave him those big round puppy eyes and pouted like a child. His eyes softened immediately and his lips began curving into the sweetest smile but he quickly regained control over his wavering facade as an arrogant smirk etched his face.**

 **" Could you possibly help me with this? Pretty please?" She meekly pointed at the still floating book.**

 **His arms instinctively found their way around her waist but to her disappointement, his plump lips remained sealed while his eyes danced with amusement.**

 **" I'm sorry for not accepting your help earlier...** **and for snapping at you**. **I shouldn't have** **called you a pompous prick**. **W** **ell you are pompous, there's no denying it. But you're not a prick, at least not anymore**. **I also happen to love you so very, very much. So, help? Please? "** **She finished with a small voice.**

She for sure wasn't afraid...

Sad? Yes. Cheated? Definitely. But scared? Never, not of death, at least not anymore.

She had already begged and tried. This time, she wasn't going to fight back. She had finally hitted the point where she was done. After all she'd been through, she just wanted her story to reach its end.

Her heart began slowing down progressively. The ache in her body and the stiffness in her joints disappeared slowly and her once twitching muscles went numb.

Soon, all her pain would go away. She would no longer feel dizzy and lightheaded, there would be no quivering in her throat or burning in her eyes. Soon, she would lose her held of consciousness and drift into a well deserved sleep.

 **" Who's that girl again? " He whispered softly in her hair. His chin was resting on top of her head and his arms were wrapped tightly against her waist. Ever since he came back home from his trip, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He stayed by her side the entire day, even following her in everytime she went to the toilet.**

 **" The pastor's daughter." She mumbled distracted. Her eyes were fixed on the television as if in a trance. Every now and then, her warm tongue would dart out and collect the sweet powder covering her lips. No matter how many time she had watched the episode, she just couldn't get enough of it.**

 **She barely heard his next words, her mind was way too busy gawking at Jensen Ackles fighting a horde of demons. His grunt of frustration echoed around the room and seemed to faintly stir her out off her reverie because in the next instant, her small hand was blindly reaching into the gummy worms bag, pulling out three big ones and raising them to his lips.**

 **" There, there. Now stop being so jumpy would you? Look! Dean is going to plunge a stake in her heart any minute now!"**

 **Her mate hummed as he pulled her fingers into his warm mouth. His tongue began curling around the digits, dragging up and down their lenght and licking the sugar off their tips, each stroke making her squirm in his lap.**

 **" Wait, what are you doing? Hey, no. Stop it! Dean..."**

 **" Sweet." He cut her off as he let the small fingers slip with an audible pop.**

 **" So, Dean huh?" His voice was divinely husky as he nuzzled into her hair. An expert on how to tease he was. His mouth started placing wet kisses under her ear, tantalizingly trailing down to her neck and leaving her a quivering mess.**

 **" Why so jumpy princess ?" His breath softly blew over the moist skin and her cheeks turned red, her heart thundering in her chest. She couldn't seem to get enough oxygen but made no attempt to stop him. Her body seemed to react to his presence all on its own.**

 **" Well?" The vampire gently brushed her collar aside, exposing more of her ivory skin. The tingling sensation flooded her entire body as he began kissing and nipping where her collarbone met her neck.**

 **His thick arms tightened around her and a deep growl rumbled through his chest when she tentatively began grinding him. Something hard was poking into her butt and she moved against it, hoping to ease the throbbing in her core. A moan escaped her lips when she felt his fingers brush against her tant peak.**

 **He growled as his hand slipped under her t-shirt. He cupped her breast and rolled and pinched her hardened nub. Her moans of pleasure filled the room**.

 **Her small hand quickly covered his as he drew his palm above the lace edge of her** **panties. H** **is fingers slipped straight past the rim, making quick work off separating her wet folds of flesh. She gasped as he slowly began strocking her engorged bud, his fingers getting covered by sweet female syrup. He placed his index right above her small hole and slowly pu-**

 **" He's r-really h-hot." She blurted out. His movement stilled and so did her breathing. She breathlessly winced as the hunter's cheeky voice filled the room.**

 ** _" how's the head? "_**

Finally, _death_ came. And she gladly departed this life...

for now.

 **College is finally over! Now I can update much more frequently. I'm rewriting the first chapters, hope you'll like them better.** **Thank you for reading. I absolutely loved your reviews and really hope to receive some more.** **Take care!**

\- Xoxi


End file.
